


And along came Madison.

by ephemeralchloe



Category: Spurs and Stripes (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralchloe/pseuds/ephemeralchloe
Summary: Shout out to the fantastic, sweet Redmari who created Spurs and Stripes! I'm but a humble long time fan, always looking to support female side characters and bring them to life in an already lively comic.This is just a first chapter sort of thing, and frankly it feels a little rough and might need more tweaks. Damn if it hasn't been years since I wrote fanfiction. But here's a good introduction! A quick introduction, but one nonetheless to set the scenes. From here on out, chapters will wind up being more like one shots with Madison interacting with the guys in one way or another.Please, for the love of god, tell me your thoughts and critics on the characters. I sure as hell can't play Kylee for shit. :') Ah, well. Hope you love Madison! A reminder: Madison is created by Redmari, NOT myself. I'm just a little bean wanting to bring a lady to life with the blessing of Redmari, all my take with some canon details created by the master.





	1. Unleash the cowgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some hetero, sorry kids.

Is there ever a normal, boring day on the ranch? ….Probably. But the abnormal seemed to outweigh the normal these days, and today is no different.

With the afternoon sun shining high in the sky, Kylee finds himself having to trudge back to the house in order to rehydrate and wash the mix of dirt and possible manure off his hands. So much for that fresh nail job he’d given himself in Charlie’s office the other day.

At first, it’s quiet. The others were out deeper into the field, having taken the horses out for a proper run and to inspect the fencing, and Kylee has some peace and quiet. Nothing but the soft green grass, blue skies, and clean air pumping through his definitely blackened smoker’s lungs. But nearing the house, as the sun moves away from his eyes, he’s greeted by a new face.. much higher than he could have imagined.

Upon a thick fence post, a woman not too much older than Kylee had planted herself upon it, standing tall with her white cowgirl hat dipped back slightly on her head. One hand rested on the hat, the other rested on her hip as she squints into the distance of the fields. Frankly, she’s a sight to behold, given the fact that she came from absolutely nowhere, and yet seemed awfully comfortable on the unfamiliar ranch. With a squint of his own eyes, Kylee calls up to the now 12 foot tall woman.

“Did Kim _finally_ put up the scarecrow I’ve been suggesting? Not a very good one..” At least Kim hadn’t used any of his clothing or accessories. A deep fear of his.

The voice has her turning on her heel to face the other, a smile immediately stretching on pink lips. Bright green eyes focus solely on Kylee as she waves down to him, a little chuckle sounds before words. “No scarecrow here unfortunately, just little ol’ me. Kylee, right?”

Carefully, she lowers her body to rest her butt on her heels, knees on her chest as she holds out a hand to Kylee. Wes had told her plenty about the ranch, about the animals, Kimrick, Kylee… plenty about the incident at the bar recently, with a drunken Wes having eagerly told her about the chaos. Thankfully she’s known him long enough to be able to guess what’s real and what’s alcoholic exaggeration.

Kylee pauses for a moment, looking from the female’s face to her hand, and holds up his own two. “Bingo. I’d shake your hand but I’m pretty sure I’m covered in _literal_ shit.”

Unable to help her laughter, she properly hops down off the fence to stand before him. Not too much shorter than him, she doesn’t bother to adjust the blouse she’d tucked into her blue jeans, which now was threatening to make an escape from the hem. “Aw, screw it. No doubt I’ve had my hands in worse.”

But, rather than shake his hand, she takes the hat off her burgundy hair, faded in areas from the sun’s force, and gives him a friendly nod. “I’m Madison, good to finally meet the, ah..” Her lips press together, trying not to laugh as she remembered the wording Wes had used.

_“Butt pirate.”_

Instantly, that response has Kylee cracking up, forgetting for the moment the grossness on his hands. At least that response seemed to answer one of his questions.. who did she know on the ranch that had her showing up like a regular ranch hand? Shit.. the new girl already fits in than he ever will.

“Yours truly! Glad to know my reputation really precedes me. Wes mentioned me?” Curiosity killed the cat.. but of course, satisfaction brought it back.

“Of course! Wes talks about the ranch all the time, although seems more like bragging now. I don’t think he’s missing Kansas much these days.” Despite the insinuation that he wasn’t missing where he was from, where she currently still lives… she’s happy. The smile never once falters. “But he’s been having too much fun without me, I think he knows better than that.”

Now her voice turns mischievous, her smile turning into more of a little grin. “Bet 20 bucks he’ll lose his mind when he gets back. Do you know where he is?”

Kylee, while he was definitely listening, can’t keep his mind from wandering again. He knows her name, but that was about it… he’d yet to be told that Wes had a secret love life being kept from him. As far as he knew, Wes was just the mysterious stranger that appeared on the ranch, no past to tell, only a future to find. The actuality of it all may surprise him. “They all went out with the horses to do… something or other today.” Already, he’d forgotten. “But they’ve been gone for ages now and it’s nearly lunch time, so they better be back soon.”

It was only a matter of time before the stomach grumbles started up. With a little tilt of her head, she righted her hat atop her hair and gave a firm nod. “Gotcha, sounds good to me then. I’d ask if you wanna help me unload my sweetheart, but I’ve heard you don’t quite have the magic horse whisperer powers we’ve got on the ranch.”

A hand comes up, thumb jabbing behind her further down the road at a big Toyota 4Runner, currently with a horse trailer attached to it. From that distance, they both could see the head of a horse curiously poking out, sporting a dark brown mane and an off-gray coat. Immediately, Kylee is in agreement that he did not indeed have those horse whisperer powers, and would prefer to stay off the back of any unless Wes was accompanying him. Of course, Kim had said not to go to Wes for help anymore… but if Kim was going to be a big bitch baby about the night they shared, then he wasn’t feeling all that inclined to listen to him.

However, just as she had turned on the heel of her black cowgirl boots, the familiar sound of horse hooves can be heard heading right their way. Head whips back around to see the incoming group on horseback… the blond haired Kimrick with the missing eye, the big guy Dylan who, in her (kind) opinion, had no notable features but had been told he was a great dude… and Wes himself. Tall, blue eyed, handsome Wesley who she hadn’t gotten to see in person in what felt like decades. Kylee brushes a lock of his hair away from one eye, only to immediately regret it as he saw the dirt smear into his hair. “There they are, the cavalry’s here—”

Cavalry, indeed. With a gentle bump to Kylee’s shoulder using her own, she’s filled with laughter as her feet pick up speed and she calls back to him. “I’ll be right back, don’t you go too far, matey!” Ah, pirate jokes. She’s got plenty of them just brewing in that brain of hers. Still wondering just what the hell she was doing there, just exactly who she is… he finds out faster than he expected. Much faster.

“Wesley Freeling!! Git on down here!!” With her voice raised, her accent gets a touch stronger. And the smile on her face grows wider, green eyes already filling with ridiculous affection when they meet Wes’ blues.

“Maddie!?” Blurts out the older male, eyes widening as the sun shines down onto her familiar features. The soft cheeks, the curves of her body beneath the cute outfit she’d clearly worn for his sake just as much as her own.. and the light glinting off the necklace she wore, a piece that matched his own, in purple.

Picking up speed, Wes controls Titan with an energetic ease as he comes forward to meet her halfway, she being unable to just stand there and wait for him to get closer. In a swift motion, as Titan comes to a halt, Wes is sliding off the saddle before all four hooves reached the ground and rushing towards her with his own goofy grin. Kimrick and Dylan both look on with furrowed eyebrows, although Dylan is the one to start laughing as he recognizes her. “That’s Madison, his girl from back home. Did he say she’d be coming down for a visit?”

Kimrick watches with a stony expression, no one could make heads or tails of just what was going on in his mind.. but at least he didn’t seem angry. “No, he didn’t.”

Finally making contact, Wes leans down to help scoop her up against his body, the little spring in her step making it all the easier to catch her in his grip. Madison’s arms and legs wrap around Wes’ slim figure, not too much unlike a happy koala bear on a branch, and their lips are together before one could blink an eye. Wes holds her with one hand on her thigh, the other on her back, gently dipping her backwards as he kisses her with zero regard for the audience of humans and horses nearby. It didn’t matter, neither Wes nor Madison were too particularly disturbed by public acts of affection.. and it’d been far too long since they got their hands on each other. Why wait until they were alone for a proper kiss?

And it’s with this kiss that a lightbulb goes off above Kylee’s head, all the pieces falling together. “Madison… a girlfriend. Damn,” Kylee spoke quietly to himself, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. Screw the dirt, he'd be needing a shower anyways. Walking forward, he wound up within earshot of Kimrick.. and knowingly says exactly what’s on his mind. “Shit. This is a shame, I was really hoping he’d be coming over to the dark side with me soon. Could always use another shipmate.”

The little smirk was difficult to hide as he glances over at Kim, who simply ignored him with everything he had. Infuriating as it was, he admittedly did have his mind elsewhere. Something that entirely disappointed Kylee, but he could wait to get the rest of his snark out.

“Wes, you never mentioned having her come down here for a visit. I’m not gonna be happy if this gets in the way of your work here, you can’t afford distractions.”

As they part lips, Madison takes pleasure in switching their hats. His dark hat on her hair, that white hat on his own, causing quite a stark contrast between his skin, hair, and eyes all together. But hearing the scolding, Madison feels it’s best for her to be the one to speak up.

“With all due respect, Mr. Kimrick, Wes had no idea I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Gently, he lets her down, and she properly approaches Kim. Excitement subsides enough for her to make the proper impression needed to show her politeness, and get on the boss’ good side. Both hands come up: one as an offer to Kim for a handshake, and the other to let his horse get a sniff of her so there wouldn’t be any human-horse animosity. “It’s been ages, and the money saving isn’t going fast enough for my liking. I got my pops to let me take the car and a trailer for about a week or two, so.. I came by. I can promise you I won’t be any sort of distraction on the ranch, and honestly.. I was actually hoping to offer my own _services_ here, free of charge. As an apology for barging in on your ranch like this.”

But she does get a guilty little smile on her face. “… and to thank you for letting me borrow some barn space for Nina up there.”

Her head tilts to motion towards the still stationary trailer, the horse’s head having ducked inside. Wes pushes the hat on his head back slightly, still trying to take it all in at once. Madison being there, her pops’ familiar truck that he kept in perfect condition… and now sweet Athena up in the trailer, just waiting to be released for a run. Already, above all else, Kimrick looked tired.

Oh, so tired.

First it was Kylee and their drunken night together, something that he knew he’d have a hard time dealing with, but now it’s Madison.. a girl who clearly had the will and energy to work, but he feared that she was too impulsive, and he had exactly zero idea of how she would get along with Kylee. Does he really need two extra bodies to handle? No, but.. he isn’t heartless. If he won’t do it for Madison and Wes, he’d at least do it for the horse that needed a release from the trailer.

“…Fine, no more than a week or two. I expect you here at 5 AM just like the rest of us.”

The cheers erupt before Kimrick even really finished his sentence. He got a hell yeah from Wes, a _shit_ yeah from Madison, and watched as the two shared a rough **high five** rather than the ridiculous kissing he had actually been half expecting.

“Hear that, baby? About time we got to work together again. Y’know, Nina-Athena’s been _really_ missing you.” Madison’s hands rest on her waist, as she tries to suppress the joyous energy bubbling up in her. It was always the little things in life that got Madison’s heart going, but the big things really did a number on her.

One by one, things were falling exactly into place as she needed them to: get pops to agree to her time off, get Athena and herself there in one piece after the long drive, get Kimrick’s approval for her to be there.. and now she gets to work on a new ranch, see some new sighst, and perhaps make a few new friends. Kylee’s humor seemed like something she’d have a great time with, and she had a feeling the guy was probably on the lonely side, from everything Wes had told her.

And with a proper bow of her head, a little flourish of a hat tip, she looks up at Kim with grateful green eyes. “I promise I’ll work my hardest here. With any luck, you’ll be wishing you hired me instead of scruffy.” Playfully, she leans up to run her fingernails along the slight brush of facial hair Wes kept on his face. There was no sense of drama between them, not even really a competitive nature. It was teasing, light, funny.. jokes that they could both laugh at and not take too seriously together. A lovely, symbiotic relationship that kept them together, made long distance so much easier to handle.

And frankly, only made her want to save up her money a little faster to move on down to Texas, for Wes and for the vast ranch she was already growing attached to.

“Anything you need, boss, I’m here. Cross my heart, hope t’ die. Thanks a bunch for this.”

Kylee snickers as he watches Kim do nothing but give a dismissive wave, telling her and Wes to get the horses to the barn; the forecast called for rain within the hour, despite the current clear skies. With a quick parting kiss, Madison let Wes take over Titan again, taking just a quick moment to watch him swing over into the saddle and throw her a wink before sending Titan into a trot. As independent as she is, damn if she wouldn’t admit having Wes was heavenly. Turning back to Kylee, she places a hand on his shoulder, giving a little squeeze.

“You should go wash up.” But she leans in, whispering to him, just on the off chance that Kimrick developed super human hearing when it comes to mischief. “Maybe later I can convince the boss to let me take you on a quick shopping trip. I’ll even let you take the aux cord.”

No one likes to feel out of place. No one likes to feel alone, and Madison had felt her heart sink a little when she heard Wes talking a little about Kylee’s situation. While she hadn’t learned the details, she still tried to picture herself in his dark shoes, and she couldn’t imagine it felt so great. “I hope we can be friends, Kylee. From what I’ve learned, there’s not a single gay guy that hasn’t benefited from a lady friend.” A _blatant_ hint that she had different experiences than many on the ranch.

One last playful wink to Kylee, and she’s on her way. Her presence had been a tornado in a corn field, showing up out of no where the way she did and situating herself right in the middle of things… But it was that kind of spunk and impulsivity that makes a person interesting. And Kylee’s _more_ than happy to take it all in.

“Looks like things might get a little more wild around here… I am so fucking ready.”


	2. Risky Business and Bareback Fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's another one, introducing Madison's talents on horseback and more of Kylee's sexual humor. Something we all enjoy. 
> 
> Also lmao fun fact, I used to go horseback riding and horses are funny. But also nuts. It's a good thing I had that confidence and experience at one point because we were going down a hill during a trail ride and it was from the forest area to the beach, so the terrain was rocky and grassy on both sides, plus steeper rather than a gradual decline. But it was smooth down the middle of the path, of course. Well, my horse apparently didn't want anything to do with the path, and instead chose to go down the steeper part of the trail where, had I not known what I was doing, I'm more than sure I would have fallen off and cracked my head right open. And then you wouldn't be reading this delightful fanfic. 
> 
> I really love horseback riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I can't figure out whether or not Wes is good at remembering things like special dates/anniversaries...... so the first statement is somewhat ambiguous.

 “We've known each other a while, been dating for about five or six years now.”

Wes leans over the fence next to Kylee, watching as Madison saddles up Athena in the field. Having chosen a large portion of land to ride on, she’s already looking geared up and ready for a performance.

“We met back in college. Introduced at a party by a friend. They said we’ve both got too much energy for everyone else, that we ought to just burn it out with each other.” A silly grin stretches across Wes’ face, knowing it was a funny introduction, but loving it all the same.

“We didn’t actually start dating until a few months after. Took us a bit of time to get to know each other better, bein’ busy and all. And she had a habit of disappearing sometimes.”

That impulsivity showed itself very early on, with her enjoying going off on 3 to 4 day trips with Athena, simply to get away and bring her back to the wild where they could both have some peace. Even Madison enjoys a little quiet sometimes.

But his gaze moves over to Kylee, smile turning into one of pride. “But her little surprise trips actually became fewer and far between once we started dating.”

Kylee… really can’t figure out if that long-term commitment is terrifying, or actually kind of _sexy._ You know, to know you want to spend that much time with someone unconditionally, put in the effort together, feel those emotions that don’t fade after a few days or weeks together… that part seems kind of nice. It was hard to imagine being in a long-term relationship and long distance, but Wes did it. And that definitely didn’t go unnoticed.

But still. Absolutely _terrifying._

“It’s been a little rough, being away from each other a lot. She went off to a university in Boston for two more years, but she came back and visited real often. Got herself a degree in environmental studies and animal care.”

His gaze on Kylee is broken by the sound of her whistle out in the field, ear piercing and meant for calling out to people far off on the ranch when she’s working. But alas, despite Wes and Kylee not actually being far from her, she could only turn down the volume of a whistle so much.

“Hey now, keep your eyes on me! I’ve got a special show for you two!” Foregoing her hat that day, she sported a proper riding helmet as well as riding boots as she swung up into Athena’s saddle effortlessly. The change in clothing meant it was time for some real horseback performance, and it’s got Wes all sorts of shaken up.

“Seriously, if you think riding a horse is scary now, watch what she does.”

At first, Athena just went into a simple trot, with Madison leaning forward and petting her mane, patting her neck, giving her praise and affection. It seemed boring thus far, not unlike the way the others on the ranch tended to the horses. But it’s only once she trots along the fence does she finally let Athena pick up speed. Although still maintaining the same gait, her hooves hit the ground faster now, and Madison’s rearing for her first trick.

It was simple, all she did was run back to the middle of the area, and signal for Athena to get up on hind legs, front legs moving in a clawing motion as she held the pose for a moment, Madison holding on tight. It’s a trick she’s done plenty of times before, and as she feels her horse land, she gives a little salute to the guys.

“That’s just a simple pony trick, but it’s still easy to fall off a horse when that happens.”

Kylee has a pretty obvious ‘don’t I know it’ look on his face, coupled with a snarky: “if I was any closer to that horse, I’d already be dead.”

An angry horse magnet, he seemed to be. But Madison’s quick to shake her head. “Nonsense, you gotta have some confidence when it comes to horses! If you go up to a horse reeking of fear, it’ll show in your movements and the way you act. It might put ‘em off.”

Not all horses, of course, but she knew with Athena that her sweetheart tended to react better with people that knew what they were doing, or at least did a great job at pretending so.

“This is where the real stuff comes in.”

Finally, getting too impatient to show off some tricks to new eyes, Madison leads Athena back towards the middle of the riding area, and with another neck pat, leads her back into a trot. This time it was slower again, a steady pace… perfect, as she lets her feet slip from the stirrups.

Wes has his elbows on the edge of the fence, leaning his weight onto them, eagerly looking between Madison and Kylee to see both the performance, and the reaction.

In a swift motion, Madison has both feet on the saddle, resting on it in a crouched position. Kylee’s perfectly decorated eyes widen as he watches her move, thinking she must be absolutely fucking nuts at that point. But it only gets worse, as she loosens her hands on the reins, letting them slip further from her fingers, only holding onto the tips as she stands to her full height upon Athena’s back. Sweet Nina never loses pace as she expertly maneuvers over the dirt of the ring, having done this stunt too many times for a human to keep track of, let alone a horse.

Kylee’s hands grip the fence as he leans forward, honestly wondering if what he was seeing was some kind of manure fume induced hallucination.

_“Is she fucking crazy!?”_

With that, Wes is laughing openly, actually giving a shrug of his shoulders. “Probably. But this isn’t so bad! She’s had years of experience on horses, especially with Athena. it’s a lot less difficult when you know what you’re really doing.”

But at that, Kylee can’t digress, shaking his head. “She’s standing on a moving horse. I don’t care how many years a girl can have with riding, that’s still **completely insane.”**

But all Wes can do is enjoy the moment. Enjoy watching the show, no matter how many times he’s seen it. Enjoy Kylee trying to wrap his head around horseback stunts, all while wondering what the hell Kimrick would do if he found someone pulling stunts like this on his ranch. Best not to let the boss find out.

For a few more moments, she remains standing as Athena does another round, before sliding back into the saddle. But her feet don’t move into the stirrups again. Instead, she chooses to let go of the reins entirely, fitting them around the horn of the saddle as she turns to sit backwards.

And just like that, she’s sitting in an entirely carefree way, as if that was the proper riding position. With a little pat on the butt for Athena, she smiles and waves over at the two guys, bouncing along.

“I usually do a few other tricks, Athena’s got lots up her sleeve. But it’s probably best not to keep going for too long.”

Mostly just because they ran the risk of Kimrick showing up. And honestly, she couldn’t blame him if he became infuriated to know someone was doing dangerous stunts on his land. That’s easily a great template for a _lawsuit._

And so, Madison quickly moves to right herself back in the saddle, and use her feet to give Athena a nudge, along with a small tug of the reins, in signal that she can stop. Once she’s stationary, Madison slips off and takes the reins to walk back to the fence, Wes already waiting with an apple reward for the horse, and a kiss reward for the human.

Taking off her helmet, she uses the back of her riding gloved hand to wipe at her brow and chuckle. Adrenaline still courses through her, making it difficult to not want to hop back in the saddle. But alas, it was break time.

“I’ve done a handstand on Athena’s back once, but she got pretty nervous. Honestly, so did I.” That one was definitely beyond dangerous, but she couldn’t help trying. “I learned how to do a few stunts when I was young, mostly just for a few kicks when I got bored around the ranch. I did a few competitions too, but I honestly didn’t care much for ‘em. Got a lot to do with when they started judging Athena rather than myself.”

Ain’t no one gonna judge her sweetheart. No one.

Kylee remains leaning on the fence, still attempting to let it sink in that someone has willingly stood up on a moving horse right before his eyes. It doesn’t take long, however, for something to pop into his mind. Something that’s got him smirking.

“So, you can stand up on a horse, sit on it backwards.. but do you know how to ride _bareback?”_

It takes them both a moment just to realize the insinuation, before the laughter sounds and they both try to be the first to respond. The remaining adrenaline gets Madison’s words out faster.

“I sure do, darlin’. In more ways than one.” And with the wink of an eye, she lets both hands rest on her hips and lets her back lean backward to stretch it. “Not that I get to do one of ‘em too often. Awful dangerous game to play, you know.”

And yet… one still couldn’t tell just which bareback she was talking about. Perhaps Kylee is just never meant to know.

_A pity._


	3. The Whole Package.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here's the next chapter! 
> 
> Just some random dumb little things I could picture about Wes and Madison, the usual. Who tf knows if I'm even being slightly in character with these, I sure don't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but I'm having a good time anyway. Madison is weird. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, if anyone here likes tattoos and would like to see my finished fourth tattoo, enjoy. It's a big one:  
> https://imgur.com/JaDRJ6U

“Take care, baby! You too, Boss. Promise we’ll come back in one piece, in two hours, tops.”

Madison calls out from behind the wheel of her car, window rolled down at Wes and Kimrick who were seeing them off. With Kylee in the passenger seat, she’s already slipping him the aux cord as she listens to Kim reading them the ten commandments of keeping Kylee out of trouble. Had it not been for Wes vouching for Madison, saying how genuinely responsible she was, she figured Kimrick probably wouldn’t let Kylee out of his sight. Funny, though… she wondered how much of Kimrick’s words were out of obligation, and how many were out of genuine care. Didn’t know him well enough to be able to decipher that.

With a wave to them, Wes sees them off with a grin and a, “drive safe, have fun out there.”

Finally, with the start of the engine, Madison leans back with her arm stretched behind the headrest of Kylee’s seat, looking over her shoulder and backing out of the driveway to make the trip easier. Once facing forward, she lets her foot press back on the pedal, shifts the gear, and they’re off. The moment they’re out of earshot of the two, Maddie leans back in her seat, one hand on the wheel, the other passing her phone to Kylee.

“Go on, then. Spotify is all yours.” Rather fond of Kylee, she wanted to let him have the chance to unwind and be himself in the car, away from the ranch and scrutiny of Kim. Of course Kylee got _himself_ into that mess, she didn’t want to be harsh but she knew he sure as shit deserved a punishment for hurting an animal like that, accident or not.  But from what she heard, he’d been doing his best to pull his weight, and he’s been giving that cat plenty of love. Let him enjoy two hours of freedom and self-expression.

Unsurprised as the lyrics of a Disturbed song start playing through the radio speakers, coupled with the shredding guitars, she turns it up high enough for the proper jam volume, but not too loud so she could still talk to him without getting into a pattern of whats and huhs.

“So, you like working on the ranch now? Gotten used to it?”

Madison drives with ease as she occasionally glances to Kylee, showing she’s listening.

“I’m not even sure anymore. All I know is I’m glad Kim doesn’t trust me to really do anything, it means getting to hide with Charlie and do fuck all.”

“Buuuut then you gotta listen to him when he talks about you not understanding anything, I’d assume?”

Kylee leans his elbow on the door, head against the window. “All the damn time.”

Conversation pauses as the chorus hits, and while she didn’t know the words, she did bob her head along to the beat and laugh at Kylee’s own rendition of the song. For a little while, she lets the music play, letting Kylee choose the next two songs before he starts to get a little bored. Music is great, but he had a new idea in mind for their car ride.

“So… Let’s play a game.”

With a quiet hmm, Madison looks over to see him putting his hands up, pressing his index fingers together side by side. “I’m going to start slowly pulling apart my fingers, and you stop me when I get to Wes’ approximate dick length. Are you in?”

Nearly choking on her own laughs, Madison had to tighten her grip on the wheel ever so slightly, body wracking with amusement. Kylee was open and honest, to put it bluntly, and he actually reminded her a lot of her days in the city. A bunch of college kids playing stupid games, running around town and having a great time with the days they’ve got. How could she not agree to this one?

“Alright, I don’t mind sharing a few secrets. Maybe don’t tell Wes though I’m letting you know his dick size.”

Not that she figured he’d be particularly perturbed by it, but.. still, keep it a secret between friends. Why not.

“Fine with me. Now then,” and without further ado, the fingers pull slowly apart. Madison slows the car to watch his fingers move, wanting to give him a genuinely accurate estimate, and can see the way his face changes the further his fingers go.

“No way…” Still going, Madison’s lips press together as she tries not to laugh.

Going, going….

“Still?!” Now she’s biting her lip.

Going…..

Finally, she holds a hand up to signal for him to stop, and his immediate reaction?

 _“Oh, you bitch._ No way!”

Laughter resounds in the car all over again as she picks up her speed, and gives a shrug of her shoulders. “What reason would I have to lie to you?”

A point well made. Still, Kylee holds his ribs as his inability to keep from picturing that size of a dick in the pants of beautiful Wes. Not entirely surprising, he knew. Wes was tall and built, but that didn’t always mean the best. It seemed entirely unfair for a guy that stunning to also be packing something major down there.

“But the best part?” Madison lets her head tilt a little, one hand coming up to run through her dark hair, letting it fall over her shoulder idly. “He knows how to use it. Size means all hell if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“You’re right about that. I’m pretty sure I could name a few guys off the top of my head that could use an instruction manual.”

“I’ll have Wes type one up for ‘em.”

Between the laughs and the music, Madison’s really feeling that day. The weather was gorgeous, the area matched that level, and so far she’s had great company since the moment she arrived. A day off though was what she figured they both could use, and the conversation only continues back and forth as they reach their destination: unfortunately, only the supermarket. But as far as she was concerned, a trip to the market is about 100 times more fun with good company to joke around with.

While their conversation topics did vary, at another point, it did come back down to Wes. Kylee was curious, and Madison had to admit she liked talking him up to other people. And perhaps there was a tiiiny part of her that simply felt proud to have a guy like Wes.

“I mean it though, he’s a great guy. He’s the type of guy you can really be yourself around, and he won’t judge a thing. And dating him’s been a blast, you know back in college.. I lived in a dorm room, and a few times, I _sexiled_ my roommate… only to wind up watching some cartoons with Wes the whole time. An’ sometimes when we greet each other, people’ve given us some funny looks, expecting us to kiss or hug, when sometimes all we do is give a fist bump and go about our day.”

Pushing the cart, she takes a moment to hop onto the lower bar, letting herself roll with the cart a few inches towards the baking supplies. “It isn’t like having _just_ a boyfriend, he’s my best friend too, and it shows. You ever have someone like that?”

That gives pause to Kylee. Had he…? Really?

“… My best friend Scotty could count, I think… but he really is _just_ my best friend. Best friend that I get to have sex with sometimes.”

As he spoke, she picked up a small sack of flour, turning it over before placing it into the cart and shining a soft smile at the male. Coming closer, she can’t resist ruffling his hair just a little bit, but gives the courtesy of fixing it directly after.

“That’s a pretty good place to be, too. Life isn’t all about dating or finding that kinda someone… but if you can, and want it, I really hope you find yourself a great guy that treats you right. And if you come across one that doesn’t..”

Proudly, she lifts the arm of her sleeve, flexing and giving a very tough girl face.

“Just know that I suplexed Wes once when he kept holding different objects above my head, just out of reach. I’ll take care of him for ya.”

Despite the childish hair ruffling, Kylee really did feel a nice sense of warmth from Madison, with her weird big sister attitude. Similar to Wes, she was also clearly nonjudgmental,  accepted Kylee as he was… and of course, had zero qualms about his status as resident fanny bandit. What’s more to want in a lady friend?

“Thanks, Mad. You’ll be the first I call.”

“Ooh, _Mad…_ feisty. I like it!”


	4. A Quiet Moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was just really, really in the mood for something fluffy and sweet lmao so here's some self servicing Wes/Madison love. Just a short, drabble length thing. 
> 
> Maybe read this while listening to that uuuh Niall Horan song, Slow Hands. It claps, trust me. Fits really well. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be them going to the bar with the others. Might be longer too, I'm thinking with some funny Dylan stuff, two country songs that'll make for fun dance scenes (and my horrifically described dancing) aaaand some other stuff. 
> 
> Alright I've got two final quizzes in like 14 hours that I haven't studied for. Oops?

“We should probably be getting ready to go, Wes. Boss o’ yours really isn’t someone I wanna piss off.”

Says the green-eyed pretty lady Madison, currently laying on top of Wes in the quiet of Wes’ new Texan home. They’d both only intended on taking a quick rest before getting ready, but now as she lay on top of him, her entire body goes boneless and she no longer wants to move.

“Yeah, maybe.. boss ain’t a bad guy at all though! He’s more chill than his face would make you think.” Replies blue-eyed Wes, currently with his eyes closed, arms lazily wrapped around his girlfriend. The pressure of her weight, although making it slightly difficult to breathe, is a comfort in a multitude of ways. Mainly, it just reminds him that she’s there again. Not a billion miles away off in Kansas. It won’t last, he knows she’ll have to go back soon before she can come down again, but he isn’t one to dwell on the future. In that moment, she’s there, and it’s all he cares about.

“Even if he isn’t, I gotta make a good impression on ‘im. What’ll we do when I move down here and he hates my guts? That’s gonna make for some real awkward situations. No one wants that.”

Despite the negativity of the thought, she’s laughing softly. It was only a night to the bar, even she already knows he wouldn’t suddenly hate her for making them a few minutes late. The conversation was starting to drip in hyperbole, and with the sleepiness settling in her nerves, it made her accent a touch thicker. Voice a little slower.

Hearing Wes start to laugh with her, she shifts upwards to let her arms slide under the pillow behind his head, and allow her face to nuzzle against his neck. A kiss is placed just beside his adam’s apple, and another above his collarbone. It’s only when she feels his hand come up, to rest under her chin and turn her up to face him, does her smile really begin to shine through. The lamp on the side table casts a glow across them both, their shadows raised high on the wall, blurred together into one large vaguely human shaped mass of darkness. Hah, wonder if that’s how Kylee would think of this?

It only took a bit of lighting to make Wes’ eyes shine, and as she feels his free hand come up to brush a lock of burgundy hair behind her ear, his other brought her chin forward just slightly for her lips to meet his own.

Warm, inviting, _familiar…_

A quiet hum escapes from deep in her throat as she kisses him, and he kisses her back—a feeling neither of them could ever get sick of. Moments like these are what makes long distance so much harder, when you’re lying in bed alone, remembering what it feels like to touch and kiss the one you love, just to have them lying next to you, warmth radiating onto your body. Sheets shift below them as Wes rolls them both over, coming to hover just above her body as she laughs with his sudden movements. Ah, well… also due to sheer giddiness at the way he takes control at times. Gotta love a cowboy with some _fire_ in ‘im.

In the back of his mind, he knows they’ll get up in a few minutes. Both of them are excited for a night out with the others, to enjoy some drinks and good company. Hopefully avoid a bar brawl again, but if it happens.. he would never forget the time she suplexed him like it was her job. As if he weighed about as much as a wet kitten. A bar brawl starts, he doesn’t wanna see what’ll happen if Maddie gets involved. Sometimes he could picture her as a bouncer at one of those fancy night clubs he’s seen before in the city, wearing all black with some sunglasses, a speaker in her ear. Looking pretty tame and mild, let troublemakers think they can out fight her only to be sorely surprised when she promptly makes them her bitch. A funny thought indeed, one he’s had on multiple occasions, really.

Madison’s hands move from beneath the pillow to cup his jaw on both sides, thumbs gently caressing over his soft skin as she pulls him closer for more saccharine kisses. With the quiet of the bedroom, the sounds of their lips meeting together and soft breaths are all she hears, and all she needs. The whole world was nothing in that moment, the only thing existing is them here and now in the soft lighting of a hardly lived in yet bedroom, not even a clocks ticking there to fill the empty silent spaces.

It’s only after a few more kisses, a few more caresses, that he finally wraps his arms beneath her to pull her up into seated position on his lap. Done to wake them up, as well as to hold her close. He hears her vaguely speak, saying how it tickled as his hands pressed into her sides as he lifted. But only a second later, his chest is against hers, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his curled around her waist. Smiles spread on both their lips, sweet silly giggles sounding from them both as she kisses him, muffling the happiness for only a moment. With a content sigh, she pulls back only enough to rest her forehead against his, her eyes focused on his.

It’s another instance she loves about him, about their relationship. Looking him there, naturally in the eyes with a grin on her face felt as reflexive as breathing. Who cares if some people think staring is weird? The connection held between them both is strong and secure, and neither of them could give a shit about what other’s think about it if they tried. Both embrace each other, a strong hug as Wes whispers in a husky, low voice, as if he might break the quiet room if he spoke too loudly. The words come without a second thought, without missing a beat.

_“I love you, sweetheart.”_

And without missing a beat, she’s letting the tips of their nose brush together in an innocent eskimo kiss.

_“I love you too, baby. More than anything.”_


End file.
